The tale of a dragon and a viking
by Toothlessrules
Summary: Toothless and Hiccup story after the first two movies in au where stoick doesn't die hiccstrid toothless x oc
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own anything from httyd and I don't know who does but it's not me all I own is the storyline and ocs to my story. Bye and enjoy!!!

Chapter 1 toothless' ride

Hiccup's POV

I woke up in the early morning. I saw Toothless asleep beside my bed. (Time jump 20 min) I was getting ready for morning patrol when I heard a big explosion outside. I ran outside and saw the twins exploding hideous zippleback gas. Astrid joined me in walking towards the meeting hall where we were going to discuss the food shortage issue. Toothless nudged me and looked at the other dragons as if asking for permission to go play with them. " Its ok bud, go play," Hiccup said. Toothless bounced off to play with Stormfly and some other dragons. (time jump 2 and a half hours) Hiccup and Astrid were walking out of the meeting hall when Toothless landed beside Hiccup. " Hey Astrid, mind if I go on a ride with Toothless ?" "Sure Hiccup". (time jump 10 min) Toothless and I soared through the air above an island. I was diving when I noticed something in the trees and I made Toothless land. "Stay here Toothless". I started walking towards a black object when all of a sudden I heard a whimpering sound and saw something I'd never thought I'd see another nightfury. I studied the nightfury's face. It seemed more feminine. " Oh my god. I've found a female nightfury ". I had to duck because she shot a plasma blast at me. "Hey hey, hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. Please just let me help you." The other night fury snorted as she tried to pull herself from a pile of rubble. I slowly edged closer to her tail and she shot another plasma blast at me. I rolled out of the way and the tree beside me exploded. I looked at Toothless who was making noises like talking towards the female. I moved towards the female and removed the rocks from the pile and Toothless started grabbing rocks and moving them too. Eventually we moved all the rocks off of her tail. She jumped up and flew away before I could do anything else. "Well bud Astrid's never gonna believe this". I had just turned around when the female landed in front of me and just about scared Toothless. "Woah bud, it's ok. Its ok". The female sniffed Toothless and warbled at him. "Hey bud looks like some one likes you". Toothless did his trademark Toothless smile. "Well bud looks like she's coming home with us". It was about midnight by the time we got back. I knocked on my door and Astrid answered it with a surprised face. "Oh my god Hiccup where have you been"? " I know. I know but look what I found," I said as I pointed to where Toothless and the female were playing around. Astrid gasped. " Hiccup you found another nightfury and its a female". Just then my dad, Stoick, came to the door. "What's going on here Astrid?" "Hiccups back and with another nightfury". "Hiccup your back, and with a friend for Toothless I see" my dad smiled as the female and Toothless played a game only dragons understand. "well I'm gonna put the other nightfury in a cage" "ok" I walked towards the kennels and put the female in a cage and turned to to leave and when I turned around Toothless was still at the cage where the female was. "hey bud you wanna sleep with her tonight ok that's fine" on the inside I felt worried that maybe Toothless was going feral, but dismissed the thought. I unlocked the cage and let Toothless inside. "goodnight bud see you tomorrow".


	2. sorry

hey guys it's me just saying it's gonna take me two days just to get another real chapter out so sorry for the wait hope you enjoy so far.


	3. help me

hey guys I need some ideas for my story I just jumped on in without much thought so some ideas would be helpful send your ideas vias review section thnx


	4. chapter 2

chapter 2

disclaimer I own nothing but my ocs and the plot and storyline dream works owns the rest

author note some Astrid POV in this chapter

Hiccups POV

I woke up to the morning sounds, birds tweeting, dragons roaring, yep, this is the life. I got out of bed, got dressed and headed downstairs where Astrid and Stoick were eating breakfast "hey guys, I'm gonna go check on blacky and toothless" "blacky?" Astrid said confused. "I've named the female blacky" "that's actually pretty cool let's just hope she likes it" I walked towards the pens after breakfast to check on toothless who was standing guard "hey bud" i said walking towards him he looked at me and smiled, just then the wild dragon attack alarm went off and I heard explosions I saw Stoick and Astrid run outside and a monstrous nightmare landed in front of me and shot towards toothless. in that split second I thought toothless, just toothless, not me, so, I jumped. "TOOTHLESS" I felt a searing hot pain then nothing.

Astrid's POV

I saw Hiccup jump in front of Toothless and I ran towards him while the the rest of the gang calmed the monstrous nightmare. I stopped beside Hiccup "Hiccup?" I asked, knowing it was no use I shook him like he was asleep by this time Stoick and everyone else had gotten the dragon calmed down and we're beside Hiccup "we've got to get gothi here now" I practically screamed it. then when Stoick ran for gothi and came back five minutes later with her, I told her what had happened.

 **FIVE DAYS LATER**

hiccups POV

I woke up In Pain, I opened my eyes and tried to sit up. bad idea. my vision blurred and I grunted waking Astrid "Hiccup?" "yeah?" I said rubbing my eyes trying to clear them "thank the gods your ok Hiccup" I was just about to say something to Astrid when I heard a worried warble beside me, I looked and saw Toothless "hey bud don't worry I'm ok" I looked around and saw no one else around. me Astrid, Stoick and the rest of the gang came to visit off and on for the rest of the day at the end of the day Astrid was getting ready to leave when I spoke up. "don't leave, please stay" "ok Hiccup I'll stay" as I my eyelids grew heavier I did something I never thought I'd do. "goodnight Astrid, I-I-I love you" then I fell asleep.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Hiccups POV

I woke up with Astrid asleep in the chair next to me and Toothless asleep on the floor. I tried to sit up and instantly regretted it. I grunted and fell back on the bed. I decided to wake Astrid up. " hey Astrid, Astrid wake up" "huh what, oh Hiccup, you ok?" "yeah just needed someone to talk to" "oh ok" she said with a smile. we talked about Berks people until Toothless woke up then we talked about dragons then my dad walked in and asked to speak with us both "sure dad" I said wondering what he'd say. "son I've got some good news and some bad news, which one do you want to hear first" "bad news first" I said hoping it wasn't to bad. he sighed and said "the dragon that attacked us was sent by someone but good news is you'll be fine"

author note - I haven't forgotten blacky she'll be back soon don't worry


	5. stuck sorry

hey guys it's me I'm if you like my story a viking and dragons tale then stay here I'm stuck I've got a start so far and ideas in my head I'm just stuck so just keep on supporting me and waiting I'll get unstuck eventually but just please bear with me and please for now just wait. I'll try to get chapter 3 out by Sunday so bye and please Stick with me.


	6. do you really care

hi guys I have a question are you guys even still interested in this story because if so I'll keep uploading and accepting ideas and stuff but if no one is interested why should I keep posting. so tell in the review section by July 24, two days from now, so if you like this story tell me and I'll update soon


	7. sorry and bye for good

sorry guys i have to cancel the story i just cant continue the story im sorry for the people that actually read and liked my story but ive got cancel the story so im sorry bye.


	8. oops

guys that last chapter i posted was by accident i had it prepared for if i ever needed it it and i posted by mistake i meant to post chapter four so if your reading this dont worry im continuing my story.


	9. chapter 3

Discliamer: I own nothing but the storyline and the plot and the ocs to my story, DreamWorks owns everything else.

FOUR DAYS AFTER THE INCIDENT

Hiccup's POV

I was surrounded by darkness all around me. All I saw was darkness. Then out of nowhere a voice spoke to me. "Hiccup you must leave." "Huh what do you mean?" "You must leave Berk for good."

"Huh, wha, why?" "Because everywhere you go you cause hurt and pain." How is all I thought. "How, just how do I cause hurt and pain wherever I go? Hiccup Hiccup HICCUP HICCUP." Then I woke up to Astrid worridily saying my name. I looked up and saw my dad with a worried look on his face. When Astrid saw me opening my eyes, she stopped shaking me. "Hiccup thank the gods that you're ok," she said kissing me on the cheek. "Why wouldn't I be ok? Besides my stomach," I said my dream instantly forgotten. "You were jerking and thrashing around like something was attacking you." "Well don't worry. I'm fine," I said assuringly. Then Stoick spoke up. "Son that dragon of yours is getting quite agitated." "What? Why?" "Well son I'd say he misses you." "Then bring him to me." "If that's what you want son." "Yes, dad please, I miss him too." "Okay I'll be back." My dad left and while he was gone I had a chance to ask Astrid something. "Hey, Astrid, did I ever hurt you in any way you can think of?" Just as she was about to answer Toothless came in growling and snapping at the two Vikings who brought him in. "Bud?" I said worried for Toothless. Hearing me, the dragon looked around and nearly knocked Astrid down trying to get to me. When he got to my bed he licked me like there was no tomorrow. When Toothless finally settled down I asked Astrid and my dad if Toothless and I could have a minute. When they left I had something to ask toothless. "Hey Bud have I ever hurt you?" He looked at me and lifted up his tail. "Oh gods they're right," I said tears pricking the edge of my eyes. Toothless looked at me and gave me a why-are-you-crying look. Just then Astrid and my dad came back in. "Hiccup are you crying?" "No," I said quickly wiping my eyes as she sat down next to me. "Hiccup you know you can tell me anything." "Ok thanks," I said. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. At the end of the day, Astrid sat down in the chair next to my bed and Toothless laid down at the foot of my bed. "Goodnight Astrid. Goodnight Bud."


End file.
